


Lonely Days

by timey_wimey_wayward_lock



Series: When You Wish Upon A Star [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of drugs, ShootBadCabbies, Star!John, Starjohn, john gets shot in the war, soulmate fic, this slightly follows canon, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timey_wimey_wayward_lock/pseuds/timey_wimey_wayward_lock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he's fallen, John finds his life taking a different turn than he expected. For the rules of the humans do not permit another to join someone in Rehab, John must leave and go on his own.</p><p>And a star definitely endures many things when he has a whole new world to learn about, and no one by his side to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Days

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally decided, with prompting from others as well as my own sudden spontaneous inspiration to write more, to continue this. It is now like a Soulmate Fic, so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> This is the second part to the series; "When You Wish Upon a Star".
> 
> The title is based off of the song Lonely Days by the Bee Gees, <3
> 
> Now, I know it isn't long, but there is more to come, hopefully, in the future!
> 
> EDIT: This work is part of a series called "When You Wish Upon A Star". The next part to this series has been added, and it is called "Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever). Go check it out, if you're interested! And I promise that's it's much longer than this chapter, and has some rather exciting content. I should also mention that it may possibly include the meeting between Sherlock and John. I'm not saying for sure, I don't want to spoil it ;)

The star endured many things when he was human.

While his companion was being fixed; being helped in ways that John could not administer himself, the blond had occupied his time. He learned about the ways of human life, and the social norms. He learned of other countries, but also studied the city of London. He grew to know many good spots to visit, especially parks, and shops. The human world was still a wonder to him, but it never amazed him more than Sherlock Holmes did.

That man, Sherlock Holmes, was tucked in a Rehab center, getting weaned off the drug he had been so helplessly addicted to. John wanted to be able to stay with him, more than anything, but it was against the laws. And so, he had no choice but to go on his own.

John Watson went to school to do the thing he liked best. He learned of the human body and its capabilities. He learned of its pressure points, and the best ways to stitch it up when it became wounded. The star, with his knowledge, had been able to become a doctor (with a bit of illegal identification, of course, since he hadn’t actually gone to school or ever lived in the country, though he was able to get citizenship a little while later, before the war).

He wrote often to Sherlock, who in turn wrote back. They learned about each other, very well in fact, and awaited the day that they would be able to see one another again. Despite being the strange and arrogant man Sherlock Holmes was, John was lucky to have earned both his trust and his interest, and that never faded. Not even until they day they both passed away.

After his time in school, John decided to enlist in the Military. He served a good number of years, and to this day, is still proud to help the country that he had fallen in. Though, he regrets being so far away from the man he loved. Despite the distance, however, the two men were still able to speak through letters; still holding onto the promise that they would one day be together again.

\--

And then John had been shot. In the shoulder.

The only time the star had ever worried about dying like this, was when he had fallen from the sky. But, instead of a black void, all John saw was red. He felt searing pain come up in wisps, lacing onto his bones and his muscles, leaving him crying out in agony. The logic of the situation was known to the soldier, and he also cried out in fear of dying, in fear of leaving behind the one person he cared about the most.

When he had fainted into black, it was then when he felt as if he were falling again. The emptiness swallowed him whole, taking him in and keeping him there. Screaming and thrashing was pointless, as he hurled towards the ground at top speeds. His stomach cramped with the impending need to wretch, and he did. He fell and wretched until he was dry heaving, and his muscles screamed from the constant pressure of wind. He fell and tumbled in the blackness, finding no way out, getting closer and closer to the bottom. His mind was always panicked, going insane with being left with suspense for so long.

John hit the ground with force, and his body felt on fire. His shoulder burned and he was restricted. Was this what death was like? Was it this white, and what else was that? Beeping? John’s star people had never been religious. They did not believe in a high power, but also like the humans, they were unaware of what death was. Was death this blinding white behind his eyelids, this beeping, and this burning feeling? He had perceived death to be peaceful, possibly something along the lines of a human religions heaven, but this definitely was neither of those. The blond willed with all of his strength, and he fluttered open his eyes. The light was blinding, and he furiously blinked, awaiting the sight of a heaven or some sort of sign to what was going on.

But it was neither of what he had been expecting. He was not dead, no; John Watson had been saved by the doctors. He had been stitched up, and was now healing from the major wound he had suffered.

He was alive! And he would see Sherlock Holmes again!

 


End file.
